


Eternal Sun

by AriaBaerose



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaBaerose/pseuds/AriaBaerose
Summary: Yusuf and Nicolo are more than happy with their little girl, but they felt that is time to expand the family. Modern AU.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Eternal Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Coral Cove beautiful art [here](https://iriesango.tumblr.com/post/636029373338828801).  
> Also, by my little baby cousin; now that I’m working from home, I get to expend a lot of time with him.

**_Early December..._ **

Nicolo was supposed to be grading some papers and essays, but instead he was getting distracted by all the laughs coming from the garden; not only Amara’s laughs, but also Yusuf’s. He didn’t have the heart to go outside and tell them to lower their voices, most importantly, he didn’t want to.  Hearing his husband and daughter  laughing was his favorite sound in the world; besides, Nicolo and Amara probably make the same amount of noise the day before and Yusuf didn’t complain at all. 

It was their mutual agreement. They were both professors in  one  of the biggest  university of the city; so, all semesters when it came the time to grade final papers, they will take turns to look after Amara while the other one worked. That system had worked very well for them in the three and half years since they adopted their daughter, and Nicolo keep wondering if they could make it work once they added a new member to the family. 

Well, if they added a new member to the family. All those years ago, when Yusuf and  Nicolo started talking about adopting kids, they always agreed that the perfect number of kids for them will be two, preferably close to age so they could get along well. However, after they formally adopted Amara, Yusuf  took the decision of removing them of the system as an option for adoptive parents, so they could focus solely on the new baby girl. They haven’t discussed getting back to the system since then. Yusuf didn’t bring back the topic, and neither Nicolo. 

Nicolo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the back door opened loudly, he needed to get that hinge fixed. He took a quick look to the clock, it was noon, time for lunch. Nicolo moved his hand through his hair, trying to get his thoughts in order. He would talk to Yusuf about it... eventually. Right now, he would have lunch with his beautiful family. 

**_New_ _Years’s_ _Eve..._ **

It was close to midnight, just a few minutes and they will be in a whole new year. Yusuf poured some wine in two empty glasses. Amara was sleeping soundly since 10 o’clock, so a few drinks with Nicolo to celebrate New Year wouldn’t hurt. 

–Thank you.  – Nicolo muttered when he put the glass next to him. They were sitting in their backyard, looking at starts and waiting for the clock to struck twelve.  –So...  – Nicolo continued.  –Any New Year resolutions that you want to promise and not fulfill?

Yusuf laughed. 

– The regular ones. Lose weight, learn a new language... 

– You’re in great shape and speak four languages, Yusuf.  – Nicolo answered, rolling his eyes but smiling at the same time. 

– Hey, you can always learn new languages. Four is not enough. 

– Ok, you win.  – Nicolo laughed.  – What about promises that you actually want to keep?

– That’s more interesting. Let’s see.  – Yusuf answered while putting a hand to his chin.  – It will be great that Amara practiced some sport, or learned to play an instrument or to draw. You know, something she can use to express herself and enjoy at the same time. 

– It sounds really ni ce. Yo u will be a great soccer dad.  – Nicolo teased. 

– Joke’s  on you, cause I’m pretty sure I’ll be an awesome soccer dad.  – Yusuf answered while reaching closely to Nicolo, it was getting cold and it was always warmer when they were together.  – What about you? Any resolutions? 

Nicolo went quiet for a few minutes. Finally, Yusuf  broke  the silence. 

– Nicolo... we’ve been together long enough to know that when you went quite it is because there’s something you don’t want to tell me. What is it?

It took another couple of minutes before Nicolo answered. 

– There’s something I want to do this year, but I can’t do it unless you’re completely on board with the idea. 

– You know that I’m always on board with your ideas, no matter what. 

– Well... this one is a life changing idea. For all of us. 

– Oh...  – Yusuf answered, his expression changing to one of comprehension. Still, Nicolo felt the need to say it. 

– I think I’m ready, no...  – he took a deep breath.  – I know I’m ready for us to adopt another kid. 

This time it was Yusuf the one that went silent for a few minutes. 

– It is a great responsibility, I know.  – Nicolo continued.  – But... I’m so sure that I want this, as sure as I was when we decided to bring Amara home. And...

– I’m ready too.  – Yusuf answered after his long silence.  – Let’s do it. 

Nicolo was so happy, he kissed Yusuf for almost two complete minutes. 

– So, how do we do it? Do we call the agency?  – Nicolo started talking very quickly, throwing out questions and answers at the same time. 

– First of all.  – Yusuf said.  – Relax, there’s nothing we can do about it on New Year’s Eve, when everything is closed. I’ll call the agency once they’re  open again, is possible we have to go there to update all of our information, so I’ll set up an appointment before the winter break at the university ends. 

– Yes, I'm sorry. I’m just so excited. 

– I know, I am too. 

The clock marked midnight and fireworks started filling the night sky, while Yusuf and Nicolo shared a kiss to seal their New Year resolution. 

**_Early May..._ **

Nicolo was in his office when he received the call, it was early on a Wednesday and he was getting ready for his first class of the day. At first, he didn’t recognize the number on the screen, then he remembered that their social worker mentioned that she was probably going to call them from her personal phone, if she wasn't in the office. He answered the call and let out a softly “Hello”.

– Hello! Am I talking with Mr. di  Genova ?  – He was right, it was their social worker, Nile. 

– Yes, this is he. 

– Hello, Nicolo!  – she said with a more cheering tone.  – I tried to reach Yusuf but he didn't pick up. 

– He’s in one of his classes at this time, so he probably couldn’t answer. 

– Oh, I understand. I wanted to talk to you both, do you think we can set a meeting late today? Or tomorrow?

– Today is great.  – said Nicolo, almost immediately.  – But I’ll need to check with Yusuf the time. 

– No problem, give me a call once you talk to him. 

– Absolutely! See you later. 

Nicolo hang up and basically run to the classroom where Yusuf was in the middle of his lecture. 

––––––––

Later that day, Nicolo and Yusuf were sitting in a nice office waiting for Nile. Nicolo couldn’t keep his hands alone, he put them on his knees, the chair, his hair... It was until Yusuf took them between his that he felts his heart rest. They had that effect on each other, always the calm sea where they could be on peace. 

– It’s ok, Nicky. It's going to be ok.  – Yusuf said with a calming voice. 

– I...  – Nicolo started, but he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous and anxious about this. It was their second time; he knew the process and all the steps they need it to take.  – I’m worried something can go wrong. 

– I know.  – said Yusuf.  – I’m worried and nervous too, but is going to be ok. We have a beautiful girl at home that proves my point. 

Nicolo started thinking about Amara, that little girl that he loved with all his heart. They celebrated her fifth birthday last month, and later in the day when all her friends had gone home and Nicolo was putting her to bed, she  asked him if he wanted to know what was her birthday wish. “ _ Only if it’s also your wish to tell me _ ”, Nicolo answered .  “ _ I wished for a little brother _ ”, she said softly. Nicolo felt his heart melt that night. If everything in the meeting went through, he was going to be able to give little Amara her birthday wish. 

Nile entered the room carrying a big folder, Nicolo grabbed Yusuf’s hands with more strength. She smiled to them and then started looking at the file. 

– I’m glad you were able to make it today.

– No problem.  – said Yusuf with his calming voice. However, Nicolo was able to feel that Yusuf’s hands were also shaking a little bit. 

– Like we talked on our previous meetings, and forgive me for the expression, you have passed with flying colors all the requirements in the process. Just like you did the first time. 

– Thank you.  – Nicolo answered, trying to remove some of his nerves. 

– Now, the reason I call you here today is because a mother decided that you two  could be  perfect for her baby. 

Nicolo couldn’t help but smile. He knew that it could be really difficult for a person to give away a child for adoption, and hearing that the person had chosen you to take care of that baby... It was one of the greatest gifts he had ever received. 

– So soon?  – Yusuf asked.  – Last time it took us almost two years. 

– All the adoptions are different from each other , Yusuf. Sometimes it can take years for parents to be chosen, and other ones it can take months  or weeks . That is why we always recommend the parents to be prepared. Are you prepared? 

– Yes, we are.  – Nicolo answered. 

– Good.  The mother wants to do a closed adoption,  – Nile continued,  – I know that you have preferred a more open process. Like you talked, get to know the mother and thank her, but we have to respect her wishes. 

– Of course.  – Yusuf and Nicolo said at the same time. 

– We will do what she wishes .  – Yusuf said. 

– That’s good to hear. We were thinking to start with the formal process next week, all the paperwork, signatures... you know. That way the baby could be with you by end of June. 

– That’s perfect,  – Nicolo said.  – We been done with the semester by then. 

– And we could spend all the summer with the baby.  – Yusuf added. 

– Yeah, that will be good.  – Nile continued. – We will schedule my regular visits through the summer, just to make sure that everything is going well , and hopefully we can have  the formal adoption done by the end of September.  Close to his first birthday. 

– His? – Nicolo asked. 

– Yes. – Nile opened the folder again and  took a picture, then put it in front of Yusuf and Nicolo. – Meet your future baby boy, Elio. 

Yusuf let out a gasp. 

– Nicky…  – he said quietly. – His eyes are just like yours. 

Nicolo smiled so wide, he couldn’t believe it. His boy.  Amara’s new brother. Little Elio. 

**_Late June…_ **

Yusuf was wearing some of his best clothes while waiting on the agency office. He was walking from one corner to the other, jumping at the sound of every person that walked in front of the door. But none of them actually opened  it .

– I thought it was my job to be the nervous one.  – Nicolo said in a gently tone. 

– No, I’m sorry.  – Yusuf sighted and took the chair next to Nicolo.  – I was up late last night reading stories about adoption. Did you know that a lot of kids and parents don’t get along and the adoption doesn’t come through?

– Yes, I know. We read about it when we started thinking about adoption, it didn’t help with our nervousness back then and it won’t help now. We just have to do our best and hope that everything goes well with him. 

– I just want us to make a good impression.

– Is that why you’re dressed with your new tie and jacket?

– Yes.  – Yusuf answered quickly.  – Amara said that the tie was cute.

– “ Cute” is Amara’s new favorite word, she been saying it all the time.  – Nicolo said while holding a laugh.  – And the  baby is  8 months old, I don’t think ties and jackets are really that important to him. 

– You don’t know that. And why are you so calm?

– I’m not, but last time I was the one freaking out and you help me. Now is my turn to help. Only one of us can freak out at a time, Mr. al – Kaysani.

Yusuf was about to reply when he heard the door open and Nile entered. She was with one her co – workers, the one that have been helping her with all the process. The man was carrying the baby,  he was sleeping.  He moved the baby slowly, so Nicolo and Yusuf could see him while trying to not wake him up.

– May I present you to your new baby, Elio.  – said Nile really quietly. 

Yusuf was so speechless; he was even more beautiful that he could ever imagine. He felt the same feeling that when he met Nicolo all  thos e years ago, the same one that when  he saw Amara for the first time. It wasn’t something  he could describe, but if he tried, he could say that it was like a connection in his heart. It was destiny. 

––––––––

The first weeks with a new baby at home are always hard. Even with months of preparation, you have to adapt to a whole new routine, new schedule... basically, a new way of living. Yusuf and Nicolo knew this, and they were more than ready to take on the challenge. 

The first  weeks , Elio cried at the most unexpected moments, when he was taking a bath, when he was eating or playing. It was his reaction at this new place full of strangers. Amara was really worried about it.

– What if he’s sick? Or if  he’s hurt?  – she said with a sad face every time that she heard him cry. 

Yusuf always  tried his best to make her understand that the baby was scare of this new place, and that it will take time for him to adjust to them and to her.

– But... I’m not scary.  – It was always her answer. And Yusuf laughed with all his heart. 

Still, Amara was enjoying his new role as big sister. She kept showing Elio all her toys and telling their names, she showed him her drawings and make up stories for him. Elio just looked at her in surprise, sometimes he even smiled at all the colors and shapes that Amara displayed in front of him. The girl was a natural in the sibling area, and that was a huge relief for Nicolo and Yusuf. 

By the end of the second month with Elio, his unexpected crying had been reduced a lot. He played with Amara all the time, he enjoyed bath time with all his new collection of rubber ducks and he had started to say a few mumbled words. The only problem that remained was nap and sleep time. The baby only slept for short periods of time and always waking up crying in his cradle. The doctor said that it was still the feeling of being in a new place, for the first months of his life he had been with his mother and waking up next to her, now he  was  waking up in a cradle in a new place and that scared him. When he saw Yusuf or Nicolo, he was able to calm  him self a little, but the feeling remained there. 

Yusuf was worried about it; it couldn’t be good for the baby to wake up an felt fear all the time.  It  was at the beginning of September that Nicolo found a solution for the nap times. 

Yusuf was out with Amara, to her soccer practice. He had been serious about Amara finding a way to express herself through sports or art, and she had chosen both. Amara enjoyed the paintings and markers, she had been drawing everywhere; and when it comes to sports, she loved getting dress up as a player and running in a field making scores for her team, she was actually really good at it. 

When they came back from soccer practice, Yusuf found Nicolo laying on the couch with Elio sleeping soundly on his chest. He realized that Nicolo was sleeping too. It was the same position he left them almost three hours  before . He put a finger on his mouth signaling Amara to be a little quiet, while they both moved closer to the sofa. 

– Is Elio still sleeping, daddy?  – she asked very quietly. 

– Yes, he is.  – he answered while sitting on the floor close to the couch. Amara sat next to him. 

– And is dad also sleeping?  – she continued. 

– Not anymore, sweetie.  – Nicolo answered with a smile but eyes still close. 

Amara giggled at that. 

– How was the practice?

Amara started telling all the things she did and learn, always with a really quiet voice. She then asked if she could take a juice from the fridge, and Yusuf let her go. 

– Did he sleep all this time?  – Yusuf started.  – No crying?

– No.  – Nicolo answered.  – He woke up a couple of times, saw my face and then go back to sleep. I think is the most he had slept in weeks. Isn’t that great? I believe he enjoys being close to you while he sleeps, he feels safe. 

Nicolo’s eyes opened and Yusuf saw that he was holding back tears. Happy tears. 

– He feels safe with us, Yusuf. 

Yusuf smiled at him; he also felt a little teared eye. Indeed, it was great. He took another look at Nicolo, little Elio and Amara happily taking things from the fridge. Then he decided that it wasn’t great. It was perfect. 

**_Christmas’s_ _Morning_ _..._ **

Nicolo was sitting on the couch, looking at his children happily opening all the gifts.  Amara was so happy with her new soccer balloon, and a really big set of paintings  and brushes that Yusuf insisted on. Apparently it was a most for all new artists, even if that  artist was a five year old. Elio was  playing with all the boxes and paper wraps, to him that  was more entertaining that the toys that were inside. 

Elio looked at him and smiled , Nicolo felt his heart melt with love.  It was overwhelming how much a life could change for good in the span of a year.  Elio was just a wish last Christmas and now he was here, all smiles and joy. They officially signed the adoption papers the last week of September, and celebrated  his first birthday on early October, just a small party the four of them ,  they didn’t want to scare him with a lot of people in the house.  Elio came  back to play with the box and some of the toys, he was finally realizing that the  toys were the surprise and not the paper. 

Nicolo  get up of the couch and started walking around the  room, looking at the different pictures in the tables.  The first  ones were of the first years he spent with Yusuf, a nice selfie in the  university campus  that deserved to be framed and  one of them in their first vacation together , a  beautiful beach  in  Malta . They  needed to get back and  take the kids , they would love it .  The next ones were mainly of Amara, first  Christmas, first birthday together… but the last one was probably Nicolo’s favorite.  They took it a month before, in the middle of a park downtown on a sunny day ,  Nicolo holding Amara and Yusuf was holding Elio. They were all smiling, even the kids. Little rays of sunshine  were captured in the image, making it even more beautiful.  Nicolo watched the picture a lot in the last month, but this morning he came to the realization  of something. 

– Are you still with us? 

He heard Yusuf talking from the couch , he probably came back to the room while he was on memory lane .  Nicolo smiled and returned to sit  next to his husband. 

– Next year we should probably wrap the presents in something less colorful – Yusuf said. Elio had gone back to the boxes, and Amara was now joining his brother by  putting the ribbons on her dress .  – What’s on your mind? 

Nicolo didn’t answered. 

– OK.  – Yusuf started. – Last time that I asked you a similar question and you remained silent, we ended up with that beautiful baby . So… should I start making plans to expand the house? 

Nicolo laughed at the idea . 

– No…  – he answered. – I was looking at our  picture together on the park, and came to a funny realization about the kids names.

– What was it? 

– Do you remember when we  started to get to know each other?  You  mentioned  that if we mixed the popular meanings of our first names , it will mean something like “God increases the victory of the people” . 

– I remember,  – Yusuf answered. – It was my attempt to impress you , but I think I ended up sounding a little nerdy and weird. 

– No, believe me. It worked. – Nicolo answered quickly. It was true, when Yusuf told him that all those years ago,  Nicolo just wanted to know more about that man. 

– I believe you.  You here is proof enough for me. – Yusuf kissed him on the cheek, then he continued. – What about the  kids names? 

–The popular meanings of the names. Amara means “eternal”, while Elio means “sun”. So combined are “Eternal Sun”.  They are our eternal sun. 

Yusuf stared at him quietly for a few seconds. Nicolo blushed on shame of what he just said . 

–I know that it sounds  a little bit  “corny”, but I didn’t said it was a smart  realization, just that it was funny. 

–It isn’t corny, it’s beautiful.  – Yusuf said, while hugging Nicolo. –  It is like poetry, our own eternal sun. And we didn’t even pick up the names, which make it  better and like… 

–Destiny. – Nicolo answered . 

–Like destiny. – Yusuf nodded. 

They stayed on the couch watching the kids until it was lunch time.  For Yusuf, Nicolo, Amara and little Elio; that morning was just the beginning of a life full of adventures and love . 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays from the al-Kaysani di Genova family!


End file.
